womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrea Corr
Andrea Jane Corr (born 17 May 1974) is an Irish musician, songwriter, and actress. Corr debuted in 1990 as the lead singer of the Celtic folk rock and pop rock group The Corrs along with her three elder siblings Caroline, Sharon, and Jim. Aside from singing lead vocals Corr plays the tin whistle and the piano. With the others, Corr has released five studio albums, two compilation albums, one remix album and two live albums. The Corrs are currently on hiatus as all four are raising their children. Andrea is also pursuing a solo career, releasing her debut album, Ten Feet High, in 2007. The album moved away from the folk-rock genre of The Corrs and features a darker, edgier dance-pop sound. Her next album, released on May 30, 2011, was entirely made up of covers of songs that were important to her when younger. In the summer of 2012, she re-recorded the track "Pale Blue Eyes" (which had first appeared on her album "Lifelines") with German electronic musician Christopher von Deylen, better known under his alias Schiller. It was released in Germany on October 5th on the Schiller album Sonne. Andrea is involved in charitable activities. She has played charity concerts to raise money for the Pavarotti & Friends Liberian Children's Village, Freeman Hospital in Newcastle upon Tyne, England, the victims of the Omagh bombing in Northern Ireland and The Prince's Trust in 2004. She is an ambassador for the Nelson Mandela's "46664" campaign, raising awareness towards AIDS in Africa. During the Edinburgh Live 8 on 2 July 2005 The Corrs performed "When the Stars Go Blue" alongside Bono to promote the Make Poverty History campaign.Along with her siblings, she was appointed an honorary M.B.E. in 2005 by Queen Elizabeth II of Great Britain for her contribution to music and charity. Early years Andrea Corr was born to Gerry Corr, a manager of the payroll department of the Irish Electricity Supply Board (the E.S.B.), and his wife, Jean, a housewife, on the same day that the U.V.F.carried out the Dublin and Monaghan Bombings. She is the youngest of the four Corr children. The family were raised in Dundalk, Ireland. Gerry and Jean had their own band, Sound Affair, which played songs by ABBA and The Eagles in local pubs in Dundalk where they would often bring along their children. With the encouragement of her parents, Andrea took up the tin whistle and was taught the piano by her father. Throughout their teenage years, she and her siblings would often practice in Jim's bedroom at a house he had rented. Andrea sang lead vocals, Sharon played the violin and both Caroline and Jim played keyboards. Andrea took part in school plays at her school, Dundalk's Dun Lughaidh convent. Personal life Corr is married to Brett Desmond, son of billionaire Dermot Desmond. They married in St Joseph's Church in Milltown Malbay, County Clare, Ireland on 21 August 2009. Sharon Corr and Caroline Corr sang No Frontiers at the wedding, and Damien Dempsey, Sharon Shannon and Seamus Begley also performed on stage in the church as did Andrea herself. In November 2011 Andrea's pregnancy was announced. It was announced via Twitter on Saturday, 28th April, 2012, that Andrea had given birth to a baby girl. They have named her Jean, after Andrea’s mother. “Andrea Corr ‏ @ACorr_Official Delighted to announce the birth of Andrea's beautiful little baby girl Jean a few hours ago. Mother and baby are doing great.” Corr's paternal uncle, Peter Corr, was a professional footballer who played for Ireland and several clubs including Everton. Category:1974 births Category:Women's music